Dragon Princess: The most powerful mage in Fiore
by xXNashizukiAkiraXx
Summary: Lucy has been kicked out of team Natsu. She quit the guild. Where will she go? Will love bloom between the twin dragon slayers? Who's Lucky? ((Hello im xXxXPrincessLuckyHeartfiliaXx. im back and continuing this story! In this acc)) (Rated T for swearing)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I'm xXPrincessLuckyHeartfiliaXx**

**but I can't remember my password so I'll be continuing Dragon Princess here!~~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Lucy's POV**

I can't believe the guild ignored me for the whole year just because of Lisanna coming back from Edolas.

Oh I forgot I need my rent money this month. I was going to the mission board when I bumped into Natsu.

"Oops, sorry Lucy." He apologized. That's new, Natsu has never called me Lucy before. He always calls me Luce. I have a bad feeling about this.

"Ah Daijoubu, Natsu."

I was about to go but,

"Ne, Lucy since Lisanna returned, I'm kicking you out of team Natsu, you weakling! You are just a mere replacement." Natsu said.

He shouted... at me, he called me a weakling. This is not the Natsu I know. The Natsu I know treasures his nakamas and never abandons them...

Well at least that's what I thought. But now, he abandoned me, his best friend.

I remembered the countless times he helped me when I was in a pinch, or when he sneaked into my room with all the others. I remembered the rare times _I_ had been the one to save him. All these things that happened formed a big part of me as a Fairy Tail member and he's just going to throw it away?

"Mira, where's Master?" I asked the girl behind the bar.

"Hey Lucy, want some milkshake?" she said as she offered a glass to me.

"Arigatou Mira, but I'll pass."

_Thank you for still remembering me, Mira._

I went up to the second floor to see Master and knocked.

"Come in," Master said. "So child, what brings you here?" he asked when I sat down.

I don't want to quit this guild but I think I'm not needed anymore. I need to be strong.

"I'm here to quit." I said bluntly.

"Why?"

"Natsu called me a weakling and a replacement, and the entire guild even ignored me!"

I can't really take it when I was called weakling by my best friend, even if I knew there were times I was really the weakest...

Master seemed to understand what I was trying to say. "I'm sorry for what they did, my child. Be safe on your journey." Master chanted an unknown spell as the guild mark disappeared from my hand.

I got home and started packing stuff for training. Then I thought maybe I should call Virgo to come over and put my things in the spirit world. I took out my key to summon Virgo.

"Gate of the maiden, I open thee!"

"Virgo!" ((Insert doorbell sound))

Virgo appeared immediately. "Hime, time for punishment?"

"No, I just needed you to put my things in the spirit world for a while." I explained.

"Hai, Hime." ((poof sound))

Umm... where should I go now?

...

...

..

...

..

Ahhh I know, I'll go to SABERTOOTH!

_~meanwhile at the train station~_

"Can I have one ticket to Fiore please?"

"Here, ma'am."

I entered the train and sat beside the window... and then I heard some guys' voices

"Hey Rogue, I smell Fairies." one of the voices said.

I look behind me and saw two boys and two cats.

_So they're dragon slayers? _I mused.

One had blonde spiky hair and one looked like...an emo guy?

Wait a second, I think their guild crest is Sabertooth's!

I suddenly grab the blonde spiky boy's shirt. "Are you in Sabertooth?" I asked.

He pushed me away and shouted, "HOW COULD YOU TOUCH THE GREAT STING EUCLIFFE!?"

"Am I not allowed to?" I asked. What a cocky bastard...

"You're not allowed to, bitch!'' he yelled.

_Bitch..._

I suddenly slapped him while tears flow out my eyes nonstop.

"How dare you!"

He looked like he was about to hit me. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact to come but none did.

"Stop this, Sting." the emo guy said as he grabbed Sting's wrist.

Then they sat in front of me. It was really awkward sitting in front of the guy who you slapped... There was a moment of silence before the emo guy started to speak.

"What's up with asking this guy if he's in Sabertooth? If someone in our guild has done something to you, then I apologize on their behalf. I am Rogue, by the way."

"No, that's not it. I was just about to join Sabertooth."

Before Rogue could speak again, the train started moving.

They were like, dying...

I was dying too...

Dying of laughter, that is.

The scene is so funny that I can't stop laughing. A few minutes later Rogue regained a bit of his composure.

Just then, I remembered a spell mama taught me before.

"Rogue, can you lean a bit?" I asked.

He looked at me in confusion but leaned a little.

"_Hanarete kono byōki o toru._" I chanted. A dim blue magic circle appears on top of Rogue's head.

"Thank you...uh?"

"I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." I mentally slapped myself. I completely forgot to introduce myself!

"Arigatou, Lucy-chan." He thanked, looking like he didn't just experience motion sickness.

"Hey Blondie, c-can you cast that same spell on me, I'm dying over here..." Sting bent over and covered his mouth to stop himself from vomiting.

"How about no..."

"Tch... blagh!"((vomit sound?))

"We have arrived in Fiore. Passengers please go immediately." a voice said.

"Hey Rogue, can I come with you?" I asked.

"Sure," he replied.

"What?! Blondie is joining our guild?" Sting exclaimed angrily.

"Don't call me Blondie, you're blonde too!" I pointed out.

_~a few minutes later~ Sabertooth's Guild Head Quarters_

"Hey Blondie, are you sure about joining this guild?"

"Yes, I'm very sure about that!"

"Fine..."

Sting kicked down the huge door. "We're back!" he yelled.

Well as expected, they greeted back. After all, who wouldn't greet the great blonde?

"How's the mission?" One asked.

"Success." he replied shortly.

"Well it's expected." The guy sighed.

"Who's that chick?" Another one asked while eyeing me with interest.

I ignored them and went straight ahead to their master's office but sadly this Chinese clothed girl blocked my way.

"Umm.. excuse me, weird Chinese clothed girl, may I pass?" Just as I said that, whispers erupted around me.

"Is this girl an idiot?"

"How come she didn't recognize Minerva?"

So this girl's name is Minerva? "Oh, so Minerva-san will you move so I can go to the master's office?"

"Why is she quiet?"

"Your name?" the Minerva girl asked.

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia"

"So a little Fairy got lost in a Saber's chamber. Pretty tough for someone like you, Lucy."

"Well I don't care. And are you blind? I don't have any Fairy mark or something like that."

Minerva looked a bit impressed. "Wow. You're not scared of me?"

"Why should I be?" I countered.

"Yehey!~ From now on, you'll be my best friend!~~" she exclaimed suddenly. I thought I even saw pink sparkles and rainbows in the background. Was I imagining things?

This is unexpected.

"Whattttt!? IS THAT MINERVA?!" The guild exclaimed. It seems like Minerva has a fearsome reputation. She turned to them and glared.

"Expect the unexpected," Rogue said.

"Ne? Lulu-chan let's go to the master's office."

"Hai!" I said while Minerva pulled me along with her.

We are now in front of the Master's office.

"Master?" Minerva called.

"Come in." said a voice from inside. "Oh Minerva, what brings you here?"

"New member, Father."

He looks like a giant God ((because of the necklace)) wait...what?! Father?! As in Minerva's Father?

"What's your name, young one?"

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." I repeated for the nth time that day.

"Lucy... I've been waiting for you." Huh? What did he just say?

"Ehhh? Why?"

"You're my niece."

What the heck just happened? Niece? I came here to join a new guild, not to discover I had an uncle!

"You look like Layla-nee."

"Completely. She looks like the twin of Layla." Minerva agreed.

"Minerva, welcome her to this guild."

"Hai, Papa."

We went back and the guild members were doing their own thing, ignoring us. "Hey idiots, we have a new member, Lucy Heartfilia!" Min-chan shouted. Master Jiemma came and stood beside me.

"We have the strongest Sabertooth Team consist of

Lucy (leader)

Sting

Rogue(v. Leader)

Minerva

Rufus

Orga. That's it, the name will be decided by the members. Make me proud, Lucy."

"Hai, Master."

"Altogether!" Minerva shouted.

"To make skies roar... to make earth boil... to make seas silent. That is Sabertooth!" We all shouted together.

This is my newest Family, Sabertooth. Oh, my stamp is on my right shoulder, Yellow~

My past will always be a Fairy but my future will be staying as a Saber.

Die as a Fairy, Born as a Saber

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One is Done!~~<strong>

**Finally xXPrincessLuckyHeartfiliaXx is my late account I can't remember the password so..here newest and updated Dragon Princess:the most powerful mage in Fiore**

**I love reviews whether good or not still love them!~**

**Take Care and Oyasumi! ~~~^w^**

_**Translations**_

**Hanarete kono byōki o toru- take this sickness away**

**Edited: 1-10-15**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there again!**

**Lucy: Hey Author, who will be my lover?**

**A: Thats why i need poll... well to the story! Happy do the disclaimer!~~**

**Happy: Aye sir! xXNashizukiAkiraXx doesn't own FairyTail**

**A: if I own it I'll be making Lucy in a Harem**

**let's take a small recap, OK?**

**Lucy joined Sabertooth**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_~In Fairy Tail Headquarters~_

**Makarov's POV**

Nobody noticed that Lucy is gone except for Wendy, Levy, Gajeel, the Exceeds and Mira. It's the same noisy guild. I can't believe they all forgot Lucy. I can't take this anymore.

"YOU ALL LISTEN!" I shouted.

The noisy guild silenced.

"What is it, gramps?" Natsu asked.

"I can't believe you all!" I shouted furiously.

"What is it, Master?" Erza said.

"Lucy quit the guild, and no one noticed except these guys," I pointed out the ones who actually remembered Lucy.

"That can't be true, Master." Erza said.

"Luce loves this guild! There's no way she would quit!" Defensed Natsu.

"My love rival quit? I didn't notice because..." Juvia shyly said.

"Because you are so focused on stalking Gray..." all of the guild members finished for her with a sweatdrop.

"I'm going to Lu-chan's apartment!" Levy exclaimed while Mira and Wendy also decided to go to Lucy's apartment with her.

Geez, this guild is so troublesome...

**Levy's POV**

I can't believe they only just remembered Lucy when Master said she quit! She's been alone. I feel sorry I couldn't be with her because Jet and Droy keep on forcing me to go on a mission with them. If I told Lucy that, I know she would understand. She would definitely forgive me.

"Excuse me? Is Lucy there?" I knocked on her door.

The door opened revealing a fat woman wearing Lucy's clothes...is that her landlady?

"Lucy Heartfilia already left last month but she left these letters." the landlady said as she gave the letters to us.

**Normal POV**

_To: Levy McGarden_

_Hello Levy-chan, when you read this letter it means I'm no longer around. You're my best friend in Fairy Tail I'm glad that you remember me. Hehe good luck confessing to Gajeel, I know you like him soooo much! Such Tsundere Levy! You will be the first to read my novel!_

_Love, Lucy_

After Levy read Lucy's letter she started to cry nonstop. Mira started reading her letter as well.

_To: Mira_

_Thank you for offering the strawberry milkshake! I know you didn't forget me Mira! You're like a big sister to me! Thank you Mira. (I expect little Mira and Freed the next time I see you. )_

_Love, Lucy_

When Mira read this, she blushed uncontrollably.

_To: Wendy_

_Hello! Wendy, thank you for not forgetting me as well! You're the cutest dragon slayer I've met! (BTW confess to Romeo; I know he likes you too!)_

_Love, Lucy_

Wendy, like Mira, is now blushing furiously.

But there was still one letter left.

_To: Team Natsu_

Levy, Mira and Wendy didn't read it but instead, they ran to the guild from Lucy's apartment after thanking the landlady.

"Master, Lucy left a letter to Team Natsu." Mira said as she handed the letter over to Makarov. They gathered up team Natsu in the office.

"Read it, Mira." Master commanded.

"Hai!"

_To: Team Natsu_

_Hello, I think you don't remember me, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, the one who was kicked out of Team Natsu because she's a weakling and a damsel in distress. I can't believe you, you have abandoned your own Nakama. You're rotten as hell, Natsu. Natsu I really liked you, I admired you for treasuring your nakama. You've even saved me many times, but now look what you did. You're an asshole who's acting like an angel. I hate you. Just you wait. I'll beat you into a bloody pulp. _

_I know you were against what that idiot decided. I love you, Onii ~ you are like a brother to me, I've always wanted to have a big brother~ thank you, Gray. _

_Erza, I treated you as my sister but you didn't even stop Natsu. Instead you agreed, shame on you, Erza. _

_Lisanna don't worry I'm not mad at you or something, I like you as my little sister. :)_

_Love, ex-member Lucy..._

"That's all." Mira sniffed while wiping her tears.

Gray was weeping, Erza was unable to finish her cake, Natsu didn't even budge, and even Lisanna cried.

Well, it's too late now, Fairies.

_~Sabertooth~_

**Lucy's POV**

I have a new apartment near Rogue and Sting's apartment. I need to train harder. What if I go somewhere to train? Well I would actually need master's permission for that.

"Master, can I go train?" I asked.

Master look at me in surprise. "Sure, just be back in time for the Grand Magic Games."

"Yes, Master." I got his permission. I ran, trying to catch the train to Sylia Town ((I just made it up lol)) finally, I aboard it and rest a bit.

_~Sylia Town~_

I just woke up and quickly leave the train.

But where should I train? Ahhh the forest might be a good idea!

I was busy scanning the beautiful scenery of that forest. Aaaaaand now I'm lost. I walked around until I reached this beautiful waterfall.

I was just feeling intimidated by this beauty when suddenly, the bushes behind me moved.

"Who's there!" I demanded while holding out Loke's gold key.

"Sorry to disturb you, Lucy-sama." a girly voice answered, but I didn't see anyone.

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

Out of nowhere, a big bluish dragon appeared.

_Dragons still exist! _I thought.

"Lucy-sama, I'm Sylvia, the Water Dragon." Water Dragon...how did she know my name?

"How did you know my name?" I asked warily.

"Well, you're the Dragon Princess, Lucy-sama. Of course I would know."

_What...?_ That's impossible!

"Just call me Lucy...please. But why me?"

"Lucy, it is because you are Queen Layla's child. Now come, I'll show you the Dragon world. They are waiting for you, Lucy." Who was they? Dragons?

I hopped on Sylvia's back and she began to flap her dragon wings. We went up and up until we reached the clouds but what I didn't expect was when we went higher than the clouds. I closed my eyes instinctively.

"Lucy, you can open your eyes now."

I slowly opened them to reveal the sight of the Dragon world. There were so many different dragons. Even their colors and sizes varied.

Sylvia suddenly stopped in front of a castle. I can't deny that the castle is beautiful. Sylvia lowered her head so that I could come down.

"Lucy, The Queen is waiting for you inside." Sylvia informed me. I walked to the front of the castle doors and knocked.

"Come in," a voice from inside said.

That voice sounded like mama's. This can't be... mama died long ago! I quickly opened the door. I'm astonished to find two figures sitting in the middle of the room. The first figure looks a lot like Mavis, but the bangs are different and her hair color is more pinkish. The other figure was... mama? No, mama's dead. Maybe it's mama's look alike?

"Lucy, welcome home." mama-look-alike said. She smiled a _very _familiar smile and I gasped.

"M-mama? I-is that really you!?" I shouted, and I heard her answer "yes" through the sound of my heart leaping. I hurried over to her side and hugged her like there was no tomorrow. All the while, I was thinking, who was the girl? She was facing down...

"Lucy, I've got explaining to do so listen OK?" Mama said seriously, and I just nodded my head obediently.

"I disappeared from earth land because the dragons needed my help. I was the appointed Queen at that time. Only the ancestors of Mavis Vermillion have the right to rule the Dragon Realm, so I faked my funeral and death just to help my dragon friends...I'm sorry Lucy, for leaving you with only your father." Mama explained.

It has to have been hard for mama to leave us right? But really, who's that girl?

"Oh yes, one more thing, you're wondering who this girl is, right? Well she's your twin sister...I took her with me because her body was weak. I needed to cure her so I made her live here with the dragons." Mama explained again. Wait... I never knew I had a twin...

The girl stood up and walked and suddenly stopped in front of me.

"H-hello, I'm Lucky Nashi Heartfilia, nice to meet you, Lucy." she shyly said. So cute!

"Hi I'm Lucy, pleased to meet you, Onee!" I said happily.

"Lucy, you have to train under Lucky." Mama said. With Onee!?

"B-but mother, I'm not strong..." she quickly disagree with mama's idea.

"Onee! Believe in yourself!" I suddenly said.

It just sort of came out of my mouth...

She looked at me... and smiled.

"Arigatou, Lucy." she said happily. I was so relieved she wasn't angry.

"When we will start training?" I asked curiously.

"Probably starting tomorrow." Lucky said.

"Well then, oyasumi, Onee!" I shouted.

"Oyasumi, Lucy. Rest until you're ready for tomorrow's training!" Lucky shouted back.

I went to my room and started unpacking my things... I guess I won't be going back yet...I miss the guild... Sabertooth, I mean!

A weakling and a damsel in distress converts into the Dragon Princess :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 finished!<strong>

**Chapter 3 Training for gmg or it will be the gmg**

**poll!open**

**Pairing for Lucy:**

**Sting-**

**Rogue-**

**Natsu -**

**Zeref -**

**Rufus-**

**Gray-**

**Others-**

**I'm waiting ...I want to make lovey dove scenes QwQ until then I won't lol joke**

**seem legit lol**

**Sting and Rogue: we didn't showed up**

**A: swrry! ~~**

**well then please Review and Favorite!~~**

**thank you for supporting!**

**Ja! ~**

**Edited: 1-10-15**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with Chapter 3!**

**here's the poll!**

**Rogue- 9**

**Sting-1**

**Natsu- 2**

**Zeref- 3**

**it's decided i'll make it RoLu**

**Happy do the disclaimer!~**

**Happy: Aye! sir~~ xXNashizukiAkiraXx doesn't own FairyTail or its characters**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 3: Return<strong>

**Lucy's POV**

I've been training these whole three months. Lucky was a monster. She's as fucking strong as mama. After my training, I've levelled up~ I know stronger fire dragon slaying techniques than Natsu, I have more armour than Erza and I've learned Advance Ice Make Magic and everything else.

"Lucy, can you take Lucky with you?" mama asked. Lucky with me? That's great, we'll have a sister bonding time!

"Of course, mama. I'll be happy if Lucky goes with me~" I said happily.

"That's great. Lucky, come out~" mama said.

Lucky entered the room. "T-take c-care of me, Onee." Lucky said while blushing. She's so cute!

"Of course, Lucky." I said as I pat her head.

"Onee, I have something for you." Lucky said.

A gift? For me?.. What could it be?

"What is it, Lucky?" I asked curiously.

"Hoshi-san, please come." Lucky said.

A violet Exceed flew out of an egg.

"Onee, here's your very own Exceed!" Lucky said.

"Thank you, Lucky!~" I said as I gave her a tight hug. I've always wanted an Exceed. The color of my Exceed is violet and Lucky's is yellow.

"Princesses, are you both ready to return to Fiore tomorrow?" Sylvia asked. We both just nodded.

We will return tomorrow. I'm so excited to see Rogue again... wait what? Why am I thinking about Rogue? It's not like I like him or something, baka! ((A/N: Lucy tsundere mode on~~ ;) ))

And without even knowing, I was already asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Rogue's POV<strong>

It's been 3 months since Lucy-san went to train. I miss her badly.

...What am I saying?

"Rogue! Let's go on a mission!" My idiotic partner yelled.

"Hn."

"Come on, Rogue. I know you miss Blondie." Sting winked at me.

Ewww... Are you gay, Sting? I just ignored him and sat by the bar.

I really do miss her...

**Lucy's POV**

"Lucky, let's go?"

"Hai, Onee." Lucky said.

"Princesses, this way please." Orion said. We followed Orion who showed us the way to a Portal. We stepped into the portal.

We arrived at Sabertooth.

Woah, we are already inside of Sabertooth.

Minerva suddenly noticed me and ran to hug me.

"Lu!~~~ I missed you!" Min-chan said while hugging me.

"Lu~~ Who's that girl behind you?" Min-chan asked.

Ohhhh, I completely forgot about Lucky.

"She's Lucky, my twin sister, Min-chan~" I said while introducing my sister.

"Domo, I'm Lucky Heartfilia. Pleased to meet you." Lucky said.

I looked around the guild for a certain dragon slayer, who is the cause of my irregular heartbeat.

"Min-chan, could Lucky join the guild?" I asked.

"Of course, Lu~" Min-chan replied. She led Lucky to the master's office while I stayed behind to search for that stupid dragon slayer.

_'Where's Rogue?' _I thought.

"Blondie, are you searching for Rogue?~" Sting asked.

"I-I'm not!" I shouted, blushing.

"He's by the bar~" Sting offered helpfully and winked. I rolled my eyes.

I went to the bar and saw Rogue sitting on one of the stools. "Yo! Rogue-kun~" I greeted while waving.

Rogue looked up and waved back.

"Welcome back, Lucy-san." Rogue said.

"I'm back, Rogue-kun~" I said, blushing.

I walked over to him and sat down on the empty stool next to him then we started talking about my training.

~_MEANWHILE~_

**Normal POV**

Jiemma came out of his office, which is a rare sight for all the members. His face seems serious and his aura seems scary as hell.

"I have an announcement." Jiemma seriously said.

Now everyone seems scared of the announcement which made their Master Jiemma serious. No one dared to speak. Not even Jiemma's own daughter, Minerva.

"The participants of the GMG will be Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Rufus Lore, Orga Nanagear and Yukino Aguria." Jiemma announced.

All of the members sighed in relief. They then realized that Lucy and Minerva weren't participating, which is seemed impossible. They thought that maybe Jiemma will have a Team B for Sabertooth.

Jiemma was about to return to his office but he suddenly faced the members again. He seemed to have forgotten something.

"Oops I forgot, Lucy, Minerva, Lucky, Kira, and Kurinai, please come to my office immediately." Jiemma announced again.

Well, it was just like all of the members thought. They will have a Team B.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

As master requested, we immediately went to his office.

"Lucy, Minerva, Lucky, Kira, and Kurinai. You will be the Team B." Jiemma said.

"Yes, Master." We replied in chorus.

We immediately leave his office.

"Min-chan, who are those new comers?~" I asked.

I never saw them before, so I just assumed that they were new.

"Oh, them?'' Min-chan pointed at the new comers.

"Yes,"

"Kira and Kurinai, please come here." Min-chan said. The two of them, one girl and one boy, approached us.

"Introduce yourselves." Min-chan ordered. They just nodded.

"Hi, I'm Kazumi Kurinai and this is my sister, Kazumi Kira." The boy said.

I just nodded. "Tomorrow will be a great day. We will fight with every guild here in Fiore.'' I said.

"Everyone! Go home and get ready!" Min-chan shouted.

Tomorrow will be great. I need to get ready. I will fight my Ex-family.

* * *

><p>"Onee!? Wake up! We'll be late!" Lucky shouted as she shook me.<p>

Ehh..? Why is Lucky waking me up...It's not like there's anything important going on today anyway...

"Five more minutes..." I mumbled.

"Onee, we'll be late for GMG!" Lucky shouted in my ear again.

GMG...what's GMG?

Loading...1%

Loading...50%

Loading...100%

Ohhhhh Shiiiiitttt How could I forget GMG!

I immediately jumped out of my bed.

"Lucky, why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" I shouted while panicking.

Lucky just giggled.

"There's no time for giggling." I said.

"You were having a nice dream, so I thought it would be better if I won't disturb you~" Lucky said teasingly.

Dreaming?..

"Dreaming of what exactly?" I asked.

"You were like... Rogue-kun~ Rogue-kun~" Lucky said while laughing.

I just blushed. I'm calling Rogue's name even while sleeping...

"Whatever Lucky, let's just go." I said while still blushing.

* * *

><p>"Lucy-san and Lucky-san, why are you late?" Rogue asked.<p>

I suddenly remembered what Lucky said.

"Onee, why are you blushing?" Lucky asked.

Damn you, Lucky.

"Come on, Onee. Just confess to Rogue already." Lucky said by telepathy.

I suddenly blushed harder.

"Lucy-san, are you ok?" Rogue asked.

Damn you Lucky. Why is Rogue near me? I can smell his scent... Shit. Lucy, stop thinking perverted stuff!

"Lucy-san?" Rogue asked again.

Damn why is your voice so hot...

"You, pervert. Onee." Lucky said by telephathy.

I ain't a pervert!

"Lucy-san?" Rogue said.

"Gomen, Rogue-kun. I was just thinking." I said.

"Thinking?" Rogue asked.

Should I say it?...

"You should, Onee." Lucky used telephathy again.

Stop meddling in my mind, Lucky.

Bah, I'll just do it. I'll get found out sooner or later anyway.

This is Now or Never..

"Rogue-kun..." I said.

"Yes?" Rogue said.

This is it! Lucy, you can do it!

"Rogue, I-I L-Love -"

"WE'RE HERE! FINALLY CROCUS!" Sting shouted.

He just interrupted my confession!

Hidoi!~~

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger!~~~~ <strong>

**sorry!~~~ **

**Lucy: damn you Sting!**

**Sting: Sorry, please forgive me~~~**

**Lucy: Never!**

**Lucky: Next chapter: GMG Part 1**


End file.
